kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
REALISM
is the first Ending song of the Kakumeiki Valvrave Season 2nd anime.It is performed by Elisa. The recording industry is SME Records.The lyrics are done by Elisa, Sho Watanabe and Kiyohito Komatsu.It is composed by Mish-Mosh, Sho Watanabe and Kiyohito Komatsu and arranged by Kaoru Okubo, Wataru Maeguchi and Yasuaki Maejima. REALISM was realesed Oct 23, 2013. Characters in Order of Appearance * Pino * Prue * Haruto Tokishima * Shoko Sashinami * Saki Rukino * L-elf * Cain Dressel Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Hate shinai sono hikari (stay for, stay for you...) Yami wo uketome tobase (stay for, stay for you...) Yuujou yokubou gisei no ame Aijou zetsubou sore demo ikitai Doushite... Futashika na ima ga aru no darou ? Itsuka kodou ubau Mamoritai no ka mamorenai no ka Wakaranai kesenai unmei Kaetai no ka kaerarenai no ka Idonde iku sore ga shinjitsu |-| Kanji= 果てしない　その光 闇を受け止め　飛ばせ 友情　欲望　犠牲の雨 愛情　絶望　それでも生きたい どうして…　不確かな今があるのだろう？ いつか　鼓動奪う 守りたいのか　守れないのか わからない　消せない運命 変えたいのか　変えられないのか 挑んでいく　それが真実 |-| English= Light that never ends, (stay for, stay for you...) Catch the darkness and dispel it. (stay for, stay for you...) Friendship, greed, the rain of sacrifice, Love, despair – even so, I wish to live. Why is the present uncertain, I wonder ? Someday, it will take away the heartbeat. Do I want to protect ? Am I unable to protect ? I don’t know – unshakable destiny. Do I want to change it ? Can it not be changed ? The thing that I challenge is the truth |-| Complete Version Romaji= Hate shinai sono hikari Yami wo uketome tobase Yuujou yokubou gisei no ame Aijou zetsubou sore demo ikitai Doushite… futashika na ima ga aru no darou ? Itsuka kodou ubau Mamoritai no ka mamorenai no ka Wakaranai kesenai unmei Kaetai no ka kaerarenai no ka Idonde iku sore ga shinjitsu Tadoritsukenai mirai Dare moga agaite iru Hitsuzen gensou risei no wana Guuzen mousou kegareta daishou Tsukamitai no ka tsukamenai no ka Owarenai asu e no kioku Shinjitai no ka shinjinai no ka Tsuranuite iku sore wa shinjitsu Shiritai no ka shiritaku nai no ka Dou demo ii kore mo shinjitsu Mamoritai no ka mamorenai no ka Wakaranai kesenai unmei Kaetai no ka kaerarenai no ka Indonde iku sore ga shinjitsu |-| Kanji= 果てしない　その光 闇を受け止め　飛ばせ 友情　欲望　犠牲の雨 愛情　絶望　それでも生きたい どうして…　不確かな今があるのだろう？ いつか　鼓動奪う 守りたいのか　守れないのか わからない　消せない運命 変えたいのか　変えられないのか 挑んでいく　それが真実 たどり着けない未来 誰もが　足掻いている 必然　幻想　理性の罠 偶然　妄想　汚れた代償 掴みたいのか　掴めないのか 終われない　明日への記憶 信じたいのか　信じないのか 貫いていく　それは真実 知りたいのか　知りたくないのか どうでもいい　これも真実 守りたいのか　守れないのか わからない　消せない運命 変えたいのか　変えられないのか 挑んで行く　それが真実 |-| English= Light that never ends, Catch the darkness and dispel it. Friendship, greed, the rain of sacrifice, Love, despair – even so, I wish to live. Why is the present uncertain, I wonder ? Someday, it will take away the heartbeat. Do I want to protect ? Am I unable to protect ? I don’t know – unshakable destiny. Do I want to change it ? Can it not be changed ? The thing that I challenge is the truth. Every person struggles on Toward the unreachable future. The inevitable, illusion, a trap of rationality, Coincidence, delusion, tainted payment. Do I want to grasp it ? Am I unable to grasp it ? Unending memories, into tomorrow. Do I want to believe ? Do I not believe ? The thing that I stand by is the truth. Do I want to know ? Do I not want to know ? I don’t care – this is also truth. Do I want to protect ? Am I unable to protect ? I don’t know – unshakable destiny. Do I want to change it ? Can it not be changed ? The thing that I challenge is the truth. |-| Videos TV Size Full version Singles The single contains the following tracks: *REALISM *Prana *Wherever *REALISM (TV Size) Category:Music Category:Ending